Forgive Me
by CSM
Summary: "I'm glad we made up. It is Valentine's Day after all." Missing scene from Heart 3x13


**Title: Forgive Me**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary:****"I'm glad we made up. It is Valentine's Day after all." Missing scene from Heart 3x13**

* * *

**Forgive Me**

* * *

She's lying on one side of her bed curled up on her side, on top of the covers. As she mentally going over their fight in her head and reprimanding herself for some of the hurtful things she said to him. She sighs deeply when she hears her bedroom door open.

"Hey." Finn calls out cautiously.

She opens her eyes to see him standing at the entrance of her room, one of her Cosmo magazine rolled up in his hands, as he looks at her apprehensively, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hey." She says quietly as she sits ups and beckons him to sit next to her.

He pushes the door closed, then places the magazine on her dresser walking over to her and sitting on the bed, their thighs touching. She's silently glad that he's even sitting here, she'd convince herself the few minutes he was gone, that he'd storm back into the room grab his stuff and leave. The fact that he's sitting next to her and from his entire demeanour she knows he feels the same way that she does, which is apologetic, makes her very grateful.

"I'm sorry." They say and they same time, which only further confirms her suspicions.

They look across at each other and laugh, Finn taking her hand in his, as she speaks, "I'm sorry, I yelled at you and threw my brush at you.

Finn's eyes widen in realization, "So _that_ was what that noise was?"

She looks at him, her cheeks red in embarrassment, "I overreacted, either way that was uncalled for."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you either." Finn says softly, his thumb moving over her ring, something she noticed he loves to do ever since she started wearing it, "If we're going to do this, we are going to have to be adults about it, and talk to each other not yell."

"I couldn't agree more." She says brightly, squeezing his hand, "You know I don't think that you'll just be in New York to support me right? You know that I think you're _so_ much_ more_ than that. I love you and I believe in you. I should have never said…"

"You just said it in the heat of the moment. I know babe." Finn says cutting her off, raising her hand to his lips and he kisses it gently, "We both got a little carried away."

"Yea." She echoes in agreement, resting her head on his shoulder, "Let's just agree to forget it and go to bed?"

"Sounds good to me." Finn says with a smile tilting her head so he can kiss her.

She scoots closer to him, throwing one of her legs casually over his left leg, never breaking the kiss. She sighs against his mouth, her tongue slipping between his teeth, as he runs his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head.

She rubs her foot against his bare thigh, her own thigh pressed up against his crotch, feeling how his body immediately reacts their kissing. She presses her thigh firmly against his crotch, smiling when he groans in response.

"Rach." He gasps out between kisses, his hot breath on her skin.

"Um." She response, her neck starting to ache from the odd angle, so she throws her leg over both of Finn's essentially straddling his lap.

They both grin at each other, she leans forward capturing his lips with her own, sighs as she feels the tips of his fingers move along her side, his hand cupping her breast, massaging it slowly, her lack of bra and the softness of her top against bare breast just adding to the sensation. "Finn."

"I really like making up with you." Finn says as he kisses her neck, his tongue tracing the curve of her collarbone, while his thumb slips between the material of her top and caresses her bare nipple.

"_Yes_." She hisses out, not sure if she's agreeing with him, or trying to encourage his movements. She arches her back into his touch, as he pulls her top down, fully exposing her right breast. The cool air of her room making goosebumps rise all over her chest as Finn pinches and tweaks her hardenomg nipple.

She grinds against, groaning out his name yet again as his wet mouth engulfs her bare breast and she throws her head back in bliss. But then he suggests that they lie down, the reality of the situation comes crashing back to her and she opens her eyes in horror, pulling away from him. Finn's mouth is red and still open looking at her in shock.

"Finn! We can't do this, my dads are right downstairs." She hisses out as she fixes her top and slides off his lap, "And they are still awake and probably _listening_.

Finn face pales as he wipes his mouth, "You don't think they heard did you?"

"I don't think things got that out of hand, _yet_" Rachel says a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but Finn doesn't seem to detect it, cause he visibly relaxes at her words, "At least I hope not. Come, lets go to bed."

Finn nods and crawls over to the other side of the bed and they both pull back the covers quickly go underneath it. Both of them automatically fixing their positions so that Finn is spooning Rachel, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. As the settle in for the night, she thinks that they'll be okay.


End file.
